There is a trend in recent years in microprocessor development toward multi-core microprocessors. Time to market and scalability are important considerations in multi-core microprocessor design. Furthermore, the amount of power consumed by the multi-core microprocessor may be considerable, making power management thereof an important consideration. Finally, because the multiple cores typically communicate with one another and with a chipset or other type of memory controller/bus bridge via a common bus, signal quality on the bus may be an important consideration.